


哥谭神父升职记 07

by AntidoteX



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteX/pseuds/AntidoteX





	哥谭神父升职记 07

“说来你可能不信，蝙蝠侠刚才几乎拆了你的房间。”  
这太蠢了。他不会相信的。但是杰森百口莫辩。斯莱德只记得他闯入房间，醒来又看见他在翻他的东西。如果杰森经历这种事，任凭别人怎么说他都不会信的。现在要他说服斯莱德，比倒背圣经还难。  
斯莱德的靠近，盯着他的手，“你看见什么了。”  
“什么也没有。”杰森摇头，立刻回答。  
“他和你说了什么吗？”  
杰森知道斯莱德指的是蝙蝠侠，他想起蝙蝠侠落在窗台上时，对他说的话，“没有，没说什么。”  
斯莱德用审视的目光看他，然后他解除了戒备一般，拿过了杰森手里的物件，“许多事不是表面上看起来的那样……杰森，你一定很疑惑。”斯莱德眯起眼睛，微微抬着头看他，“我也很疑惑，我早该在一个月前就离开了，否则这些麻烦也不会找上我。”  
杰森听得一愣，没想到斯莱德会突然对他说这些。斯莱德说蝙蝠侠对他来说是个麻烦，那是否意味着，斯莱德本身也是个麻烦。  
杰森斟酌片刻，道：“但你留下来了，为什么？”  
“怎么说呢。”斯莱德摸了摸下巴，“记得一个月前发生了什么吗？”  
“那时候我才刚来到修道院。”  
斯莱德打了个响指，“Bingo.”

杰森不知道那是不是他理解的意思。  
斯莱德收拾着东西，巧妙地留出来一段空白，杰森得以思考了一番。  
以确定那就是他理解的意思。

但在他们彼此言明之前，杰森还有一件事必须确认。  
“为什么蝙蝠侠会调查你的房间？而且你看起来……似乎已经习惯了，或者说，料到了，甚至没有质疑我。”只有在这个时候，杰森才敢问出这样的话，如果斯莱德真的是什么危险人物，那么他就是撤走掩盖锋芒的刀鞘。  
斯莱德递给杰森一杯水，风平浪静，就好像他的房间刚才没有被非法入侵。他眼里的光一闪一闪，无光是欺骗，有光是真诚，他在光芒暗下去的那刻向下看去，光芒没再回到他的眼里，“我不仅仅是斯伯里的主教，想必你已经猜到了。”  
杰森沉默片刻，点点头。  
“我有一些……伙伴。他们打算对哥谭做些益事，让她成为一个更好的城市，可能不会再有蝙蝠侠的位置。”斯莱德耸耸肩，煞有介事一般，“我们惹火了他，他在搜集证据，想要阻止我们。”  
杰森疑惑，“我不觉得他会不同意，如果哥谭这鬼地方真的会变好。”  
他说了‘鬼地方’吗？他真是在主教面前越来越放肆了。  
“噢，你不清楚他多享受被人需要的感受。”  
杰森张了张嘴，觉得无话反驳。他并不了解蝙蝠侠，他的动机，他的想法，杰森一概不知，自然无法替他说话，何况杰森根本不想，他只是在诉说可能的事实。  
“你说的是真的吗，斯莱德？”主教在他们一开始见面的时候就说，让杰森把他当成一个朋友，无妨叫他的名字。但杰森始终刻板地以职位称呼，直到刚才。他两脚横跨在黑与白的两边，一方是跨越边界的回音，另一方是被欺骗的死水。  
“是啊。”光在斯莱德的眼里挣扎，“我对天发誓。”

——我完蛋了。

=========================

上帝说，你该是充满爱的，普度世人的。  
杰森句句斟酌，得出一个结论。走上这条路，意味着一生都无法将全部爱意倾注于一个人。  
他义无反顾，并不觉得自己会后悔。  
可是现实从来连后悔的机会都不曾给予。

他跌坐在地，后背撞在墙上，抬起头是斯莱德的阴影。  
距离蝙蝠侠闯进斯莱德的房间过去了一个月，达米安在当晚消失不见，第二天他收到了韦恩的电话。  
达米安离开，就像从没来过，蝙蝠侠也好像没闯入这座修道院。日子风平浪静，是在这里修习真实的平淡模样，每日除了经书，见到最多的就是过去曾经很忙的斯莱德。  
他的祈祷中忏悔占了大半，以为对斯莱德的感情是视觉冲击下的错误判断，他找人排解，却发现无法静下心来互述一段经文。他诚实地告诉了斯莱德自己的想法，希望对方能把他从泥潭里拉上来。  
他说他是要成为神父的，而这份强烈的情感是不成熟的体现，他请他帮他回归到正确的路途上。  
明知找错了救援的对象，他却还是这么做。

上帝啊，就只是，别惩罚他。

杰森无法否认，他在期待这一天的到来，兴奋却又害怕。  
“哪怕你哪次看我的时候视线没有那么直接，我都不会在这里滞留这么长时间。”  
红晕攀上耳畔，杰森没底气地反驳，“谁说的，我从来没——”  
指肚抵在嘴唇，他不得不收回要说的话。  
斯莱德把一切做得简洁明了，没给他选择，让一切看起来像是没有选择。  
触碰仍然最先落在额头，一个接受祝福的神圣的地方，就仿佛斯莱德在暗示，接下来要发生的都是上帝的旨意，无所遁形，无需躲藏。  
斯莱德把杰森圈在身下，一只手放在他不敢想的地方，就只是握着而已，肌肤触碰，没有用力。可杰森却怎么也动不了了，思维凝滞，半个字说不出口。每个眼神都在引火上身，他不敢再去看斯莱德，平日里的勇气烟消云散，脑袋涨到难以思考。斯莱德那只手所在的位置，所干的事，远超出他的大脑能处理的范围。  
或许是见他没有动静，斯莱德轻轻动了起来。杰森瞬间呜咽一声，无处安放的手想要搭在对方的肩膀上，却又坠了下去，哪怕换成任何一个人他都不会这样，他甚至不敢触碰斯莱德，仿佛一只新生的婴儿，所被期待的就只有接受。  
“这就是你如何帮我的，是吗？”他有些郁结，他所请求的帮助不是这样，斯莱德理应疏远他，而不是让那颗心跳得更快。  
斯莱德的掌纹很粗糙，只是动作了几下杰森便挺起了腰，两条修长的腿难耐地蜷缩又舒展。杰森一只手搭上斯莱德的肩——他还是这么做了。对方的手法过于老练，杰森根本处理不了他每一个动作。  
“如果上帝是宽容的，他自然也会宽恕你。我会给你你想要的……我们想要的。”  
他抖成了个筛子，低着头，目光怎么也离不开斯莱德握着自己下体的手。他看见那里头部发红，在斯莱德的手里被玩弄得展现出前所未有的颜色。杰森夹起腿，斯莱德没有阻止他，他却更能感受到对方的手臂上的肌肉，斯莱德的动作半点没停，腿部内侧被磨红，挤压出手臂的形状。  
不，这一点也没变好。杰森有些绝望地张开了腿，斯莱德借着这个机会卡进他双腿之间，伸出另一只手去掏杰森的囊袋。杰森轻声叫了出来，彻底放弃了心里那一点抵抗，把头抵在斯莱德的肩上。  
“这样舒服吗？”斯莱德侧过头问，热气扑在脸颊，低沉的嗓音就在杰森耳边徘徊。  
杰森吸着气呻吟了一声。他认栽，或许斯莱德就是想搞垮他。主教能做的事，他学着模样做来，似乎并没有什么错。这么想的话，心中的愧疚减轻了许多。或许某一天，他更成熟一些的时候，能够找到一种方式，让这份感情在教义与人心的夹缝中存活下来。  
斯莱德换成一只手手法熟练地上下套弄，看着杰森红透了的耳尖旁零散的碎发，继续道，“我能让你更舒服，想试试吗？”  
说这话的时候他的手放在杰森的胸上，伴随着另一只手上的节奏用手掌轻柔地抓揉他的胸。杰森受不了这样的循循诱导，就像掉进了一个只能选择继续的情欲陷阱，他摇了摇头——实际上他并不知道自己在做什么，他还能做什么呢，忍着不大声叫出来让整个修道院的人都知道他正在被斯莱德按在墙角‘照顾’着就已经花光了他所有的精力。  
接收到他一丝拒绝的态度，斯莱德道：“那我就这样把你推上高潮？”  
他吐着气哭吟一声。斯莱德的手法太好，他不知道他这样劝慰过多少人，以至于这么熟练，杰森根本找不到一丝机会让自己清醒一点。  
他又摇了摇头，哦该死这回表达的是他不想那么快高潮。或者说不想在他手里高潮。他不知道。他快疯了。  
斯莱德往前压，杰森又靠回墙上，喘着气泪眼朦胧地看着他。斯莱德没多久又凑上来，封住了杰森的嘴唇，杰森完全被动地被他指引调动，就连对方的手突然加剧速度时，杰森惊叫着全身紧绷，在他嘴里呻吟也是。他才明白过来他能挺到现在不是因为他不想高潮，而是斯莱德不想让他高潮。  
斯莱德离开他的嘴唇后他开始大声呻吟，该死的他根本停不下来，他想回吻斯莱德让他帮忙堵住自己的嘴，但是老男人后撤了一点身子，反而加剧手里的动作，欣赏着杰森扭动他的身体，享受他断断续续的哭吟。杰森听到斯莱德低沉地叹息了一声，彻底不行了。  
“不，不，不……嗯啊——”  
他仰着头射了出来。一片空白之后，他回过神来，感觉到斯莱德的手正在护着自己的后脑，他抬起眼的时候斯莱德也正好看向他，不难猜测，斯莱德把他高潮时候的表情和生理反应身体反应看了个遍。他哆嗦着嘴唇移开目光，余光里斯莱德没说话，又凑上来，停留在他唇前，见杰森没有退缩的趋势，于是乎吻了上去。  
不应期的吻总是饱满轻柔的，杰森呼吸紊乱着接受斯莱德的吻，心里未有过的奇怪填充感，与他的慌乱杂糅在一起。  
斯莱德把他抱了起来，他们的吻还在持续，然后斯莱德把他放在了床上。杰森看着斯莱德，躺在柔软的垫子里，看着他脱下衣服，他知道要发生什么，也知道自己无论心里还是身体上再怎么挣扎也没有用了。斯莱德一点点收敛他的网，最终收获到一条离岸瘫软的鱼，不着痕迹地攻城略地，抽走空气，步步紧逼。杰森只能躺在床上，等斯莱德做他一切他想做的事。  
一个手活绝不可能是结束，他早在斯莱德吻他之前就清醒过来了，他明白斯莱德让他高潮、做一切服务性质的事情，都是为了引诱他，让他放下警惕斯莱德好能随心所欲地操他。老家伙的手法并不拐弯抹角，他把自己想要的一切写进他的动作里，没有隐瞒，甚至可以说把欲望直接倾诉，每个动作和眼神其实都能传达‘我想要操你’和‘我将要操你’这两个信息。分明是初生牛犊才会选择的方法——或者说他们别无选择——搬到斯莱德身上却是完全不同的味道。可能是因为他真的把人照顾得太好，人又辣得要命。鬼知道他怎么办到的。  
杰森已经别无选择，只能在斯莱德身下轻轻喘息，把自己奉献给对方。斯莱德彻底揭开他的衣扣，让一边有些红肿的胸口露出来，另一边未受蹂躏的乳头安静的瘫成一个圆。他开始品尝收获物，从颚线开始，一路吻下去，胡渣在软弹的皮肤上擦过，一直吻到龟头，然后伸手抓揉他的胸肌、腰、以及大腿，还有他的阴茎，揉够了就重复刚才的过程，又从他的下巴开始吻起。前几次的时候杰森处在不应期里，只是单纯觉得舒服，后来感觉渐渐变了，他的阴茎又抬起了头，在斯莱德含住它的时候蜷腿呻吟出声。  
他太紧张以至于断了几回线，只记得斯莱德的手指按住他身体里某一点时他无法控制地像条鱼一样弹起来，还有被进入的时候后面饱胀的痛。他可能小声请求斯莱德慢一点，也可能没有只是他心里那么想。那之后他被干得昏昏沉沉，仿佛脑子都被干到了床下面，连斯莱德叫他名字都要反应半天他在叫谁。  
最终疲累地瘫在床上的时候，他突然觉得自己很像曾经玩过的一款不记得名字的游戏里的一个角色。他只记得当时用那个一级的小兵去单挑魔龙，最后被吃的渣都不剩。

TBC.


End file.
